


How About You Ask Him?

by Kurisutori618



Series: River Song fanart [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotp, Digital Art, F/M, Fan Art, Friendship, Other - Freeform, Pretty perfect relationship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: Picture FanartIn this edit, River and Steve are friends. River Song, post Manhattan, confides in Steve Rogers on her being neglected in her father's letter to her Grandfather.Steve tells her to go to her father. She's afraid of messing timelines and then Steve convinces her to go to Rory after the letter is written, to ask him differently without spoilers as she knows how. Does Rory still love her like a daughter? If so? Why wasn't she mentioned?It's really beautiful and angsty writing, but perfect.





	How About You Ask Him?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happilyinsane13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyinsane13/gifts).



> River blinked.
> 
> “The timelines-“
> 
> “After he writes it.”
> 
> “Too much risk.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Then ask him differently.”
> 
>  
> 
> XXX
> 
> Based on the story Your place by happilysane13 on A03  
> In " I defy you stars" Series
> 
> In this edit, River and Steve are friends. River Song, post Manhattan, confides in Steve Rogers on her being neglected in her father's letter to her Grandfather.  
> Steve tells her to go to her father. She's afraid of messing timelines and then Steve convinces her to go to Rory after the letter is written, to ask him differently without spoilers as she knows how. Does Rory still love her like a daughter? If so? Why wasn't she mentioned?
> 
> It's really beautiful and angsty writing, but perfect.


End file.
